


Surprise

by WitchWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Castiel in Panties, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWorks/pseuds/WitchWorks
Summary: Cas surprises Dean without even meaning to. Dean even surprises himself.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I have spell checked and listened to the work through a computer software so hopefully there isn't any mistakes but if there is please let me know so I can correct it. Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Cas...where did those come from?” Dean asked as he looked over the top of the book he was reading while lying in bed.

He had heard his boyfriend shuffling around the room but had been completely engrossed in his book until he flicked his eyes up for a short second to check that Cas was alright because he'd suddenly gone quiet.

His eyes had found Cas standing in front of their body length mirror in nothing but a pair of navy blue lace panties.

“From the store Dean. Isn't that where most people buy undergarments?” He asked with a slightly confused tone in his voice. Still admiring himself in the mirror.

“Umm...well yeah I guess but Cas... they're women's underwear” He replied. Slightly embarrassed by the fact that he actually quite liked them on Cas. They framed his perky ass perfectly and somehow the lace looked sexy as hell against Cas’s skin.

“I don't understand why things need to be so rigorously labelled. They serve the same function regardless of the persons anatomy. Everything fits just fine and they're comfortable. Do you not like them?” Cas asked while turning to face Dean with a slightly upset look on his face.

“No! Wait no, I don't mean no like I don't like them. I mean no as in I don't not like them.” Dean hurried to explain; slightly flustered. He jumped off the bed and took a long stride to meet Cas, holding his hands out to hold Cas’s hands in his own.

“So you like them?” Cas asked; his voice hopeful.

“How's about I show you just how much I like them. Any protests to that?” Dean questioned with a sly smirk on his face. Already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

“None from me.” Cas purred while wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and bringing their lips together. Dean immediately responded, slipping his tongue into Cas’s willing mouth. His hands started out on Cas’s waist and quickly moved until he was cupping Cas’s ass and pulling them so they meet chest to chest and groin to groin. Cas quietly moaned into Dean's mouth as his ass was playfully squeezed.

Cas let out a slight squeal when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed face first and strong hands pulled up his hips so he was on all fours.

Still recovering from the sudden change in position, he jumped as he felt a finger caress his sensitive hole through the thin lace of the panties. He couldn't contain his little moans and groans as Dean slowly rubbed that one finger in small circles around his hole.

“Dean! I need more.” Cas groaned as he quickly became impatient, needing more contact. 

“Okay baby.” Dean dutifully replied while slowly slipping the panties down Cas’s ass until they pooled around his knees.

Cas let out an unsuspecting yelp as something muscular and wet touched his hole. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Dean's face buried in his ass. He turned and shoved his head into the pillow as Dean repetitively lapped at him. Giving enough pressure to tease but not enough to get Cas off. Cas quickly became aware of his aching erection that was standing strong against his stomach, the head red and angry looking. He canted his hips back to get more friction but was quickly halted by Dean gripping his hips.

Dean was playing that game. He wanted Cas to beg.

“Dean please! Fuck me. I need more Dean please.” He used his best whiny begging voice that he knew got Dean hot under the collar. He looked over his shoulder to give Dean his best puppy eyes. Dean sat up in a kneeling position behind Cas and undid his belt and jeans. Only pulling the denim and his boxers down enough to allow his cock to bob free of its restraints. Dean reached over into the bedside cabinet to retrieve a bottle of lube. Impatient himself; he quickly but thoroughly prepared Cas and slicked up his own pulsing erection. He needed to be inside Cas now.

He didn't have to wait long as Cas pushed himself back and impaled himself on Dean's cock in one swift movement. Both men groaned out at the sudden sensation. Dean started off slowly grinding his hips but picked up the pace when Cas started to push back against him, encouraging him to go faster.

Dean then took hold of Cas’s hips and started to pound into him at a punishing pace. Loving to hear Cas’s whimpers of pleasure as his prostate was relentlessly hammered on.

Realising that his orgasm wasn't far away he reached round and grabbed Cas’s weeping cock in his hand and started to jack him off in time with his thrusts.

“Dean! I'm gonna come! DEAN!” Cas exclaimed as he tensed up and shot come all over the bed sheets. As he came Cas clamped down on Dean's dick; causing his orgasm to slam through him. He shuddered as he released deep inside Cas.

After gently pulling out, Dean then flopped down on the bed next to Cas’s blissed out and exhausted form.

When his brain started to regain function Cas smiled to himself before smugly saying “So you REALLY like the underwear then?”

All he got was a tired glare and slight chuckle in reply. He'll take that as a yes.


End file.
